This invention relates to a solar desalting method and apparatus.
The use of solar energy as the heat source in a sea water desalting method and apparatus has been suggested. In such prior art systems, the temperature elevation in the solar collector has been relatively low, in the order of 10.degree. F. As a result, a relatively high flow rate was required to provide the necessary heat to the evaporator system. Such relatively large flow rate requirements render nighttime operation of such systems impractical.